Gone without a trace
by CrazyChikki
Summary: She left us. She left me. Without a goodbye or even a note. She effected all of us we were never the same after she disappeared. We spread apart and never came back until now. Maybe there is hope left for us. Maybe i will find her and bring her home. Tell her how much i love her... Summary sucked its better inside ;)


**READ HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED!**

**Okay so firstly i do not own anything said in this story, i don't own Kickin it or Coke or Iphones anything like that so just clearing that up in future chapters when you see like Coke or something i do NOT own it. **

**Okay secondly i'm glad that who ever you are took the time to come read my story i hope you like it, also from this point on until i say other wise this story will be in the POV of Jack not anyone else just JACK. Okay that's all well i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It's been two years since she's been gone. Two years since she left us. Two years since all the pain had begun not only to me but also everyone else her friends, her family. She was gone without no explanation. There was no sign as to where she had gone, not even a note. She left without a trace. She left and she broke me.

She left me scarred and broken. She left me wondering what I did wrong what I did to make her go away. Not only did her missing affect me but it also caused a lot of pain for the gang especially Jerry.

Kim and Jerry's relationship was complicated, one minute they were all loving and caring (in a brother and sister type of way) and then the next they were at each other's throats trying to kill each other. But even when they fought they still loved each other. Jerry had changed once she left, he became more distant, he wasn't this silly, fun loving guy anymore he became more… Gothic. He started coming to the dojo wearing fully black clothing on hot summer 40 degree days instead of his usual bright and 'swag' clothes, he spent less time at the dojo or even with me and Milton and started to hang out with the Goth kids at our school. We became very distant I lost another best friend, I haven't talked to him for about a year and a half but I heard threw the school gossip vine that he would usually skip class (which was normal) and head down to the old rose bridge with his new 'friends' and do things illegal (which was NOT normal).

Milton wasn't any better. Kim's relationship with Milton was well I don't actually know how to describe it, some people would say that Milton was gay. Whenever Kim needed tips on clothing or make-up surprisingly enough instead of calling Grace she would call Milton, he would come around, do her make-up and all that stuff I don't really know what they did (I didn't want to). But he was also there when she needed him instead of me or Grace, so for stuff like homework or projects and on some rare occasions to watch chick flicks and eat ice-cream with. He changed as well. He stopped focusing on school work and became more buff. His grades had dropped from straight A's to D's, he didn't care either. He started to rank up faster than me in karate! Within the first few months of Kim's disappearance he had ranked up to a purple belt! But he didn't go any higher, he stopped coming to the dojo and decided to join the football team, he played as kicker. He dumped Julie about six months after Kim's disappearance leaving her heart broken and started going out with the new head cheerleader Hannah. She had moved here from Texas a few weeks after Kim went missing.

Hannah was almost exactly like Kim. Notice how I said almost? Well sure Hannah and Kim have the same blonde hair and brown doe eyes that'll make you fall in love the instant you look at them and sure Hannah replaced Kim as head cheerleader, but what makes them different may you ask? Well Kim was popular but she didn't rub it in anyone else's faces or parade around like she was the queen bee, no Kim was proud of who she was and didn't need anyone else's approval. But Hannah she liked to parade around like nothing or no one could touch her, she like having other people tell her she was beautiful and she looooooved being popular. She also dressed exactly like Lindsay and her follower's skanky and sluty. I have no idea why Milton still goes out with her, I guess it's just a jock thing to go out with sluts?

Another thing different between the two was that Hannah liked to pick on the little guys of our school, she liked to manipulate them into doing things for her and if she wasn't using them she would be making fun of how they dressed or how they were 'nerds'. But Kim wasn't like that she liked hanging out with the 'nerds' sure they almost always fainted when she talked to them but she didn't care, she never picked on anyone and most of the time she was standing up (mostly beating) for anyone who would make fun of kids because they were different. I hated Hannah with a passion, she reminded me so much of Kim yet they were so different.

But with Kim gone now those kids that Kim stood up for had to brave the world for themselves and that's exactly what they did.

***Flashback* **

"You're such a nerd! Why don't you just go crawl in a hole and die before I bust Uranus!" Frank and his black dragon buddies started to crack up laughing apparently what Frank said was funny? Frank and his goons were picking on one of Milton's friends I think his name was albert? Yeah Albert that was his name. Frank smacked his books out of his hands scattering them all over the floor and shoved him into a locker.

Albert glanced over in my direction with pleading eyes begging me to help him but I couldn't, I stopped the heroics a long time ago they just reminded me of her… I broke eye contact and directed my attention towards the books in my locker. I heard more laughing I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Albert was now on the ground with a bleeding nose. I sighed I guess I could help out this one time, I slammed my locker and started to walk towards them I yelled out

"Frank!" I yelled my voice couldn't be heard though, it was overpowered by a louder voice, I turned to look behind me and saw Milton in front of a large crowd his nerd friends creating most of it. What was Milton doing? He was gonna get seriously injured if he went up against Frank, Frank would pummel him. Frank fist stopped just before it was gonna make contact with Alberts nose, he groaned very loudly and turned towards Milton

"Whatta ya want Krupnick?" Frank look pissed, no one was stupid enough to interrupt Frank when he was pummelling someone. I walked up towards Milton and whispered/screamed

"Milton what are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself—"He cut me off

"Don't worry Jack I got this." He smirked at me… Hold on! Wait what!? Milton doesn't smirk? He pushed pass me and walked up to Frank getting right in his face, Albert curled into a tight ball against the lockers. Milton's voice was deeper than usual and had a sort of menacing tone to it.

"Frank you listen to me" Milton placed his fore finger against Frank's chest and pushed him back until he hit a locker. Frank stared at Milton, his eyes filled with shock and fear, I mean I would be to this was a side of Milton I had never seen before and to be honest I was a little bit intimidated.

"Just because Kim isn't here anymore doesn't mean that you still get to pick on us little guys." The guys behind Milton murmured and nodded in agreement, by now a bigger crowd of students had started to form.

"We all know that you were afraid of Kim and you can't say otherwise" Frank gulped he sent a look towards the rest of Black Dragons telling them to help him but they didn't move they were as scared as Frank was, they were frozen in their spots. Milton spoke up again

"Now you have someone else to be afraid of Frank, I won't let you pick on us anymore this time we are gonna fight back and there is nothing you can do about it." If I was Frank I just would've backed off but I'm not and Frank is stupid. He cleared his throat, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice and began to speak

"Please Krupnick I'm not afraid of you and your little nerd herd, I have 5 black belts what do you have your calculators?" Franks big ego was blinding him, his friends snapped out of their trance, they snickered in the background as Milton backed off a little bit. But he still spoke deep and menacing

"Frank this is your last chance back off or else things are gonna get ugly" I was surprised at how confident Milton was and I was proud of him, he was finally taking a stand.

"Please Krupnick like you could hurt me—"Milton cut him off

"Who said I was gonna hurt you, well I will but I won't be the only one. I have the whole school standing behind me, everyone that you have ridiculed and bullied for their whole lives, they're sick of it Frank and finally they're taking a stand." A huge crowd had formed around Milton now, it looked like everyone students and teachers had come to see the show.

"Please Krupnick none of these nerds will stand up against me they're all to scared" it looked like the only one scared was Frank, you could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his voice had changed from a low deep to a high pitched tone. It was silent for a while and a smirk started to form on Franks face until Albert spoke up. I actually forgot all about him.

"I will, I will stand up to you Frank" Albert got off the floor and walked towards Milton holding his bloody nose. After Albert had spoken the shouting of 'I wills' and 'I'm not afraid of you anymores' chorused through the hallways. Frank and his goons started to fidget and squirm underneath the intense stares of the audience, Milton took a step towards Frank and whispered in his normal voice.

"Boo" Frank went running closely followed by his 'Black belts'. The hallway erupted into cheers, people were finally free to be themselves without worrying about the black dragons anymore. I dove into the crowd towards Milton and hoisted him onto my shoulders. People started to chant 'Milton! Milton!' That was the start of change.

Unfortunately after a while Milton went from the school hero who everybody loved and looked up to, to the school bully the new Frank when he joined the football team he left his life as a nerd behind and turned into a stereotypical Jock.

***End Flashback***

I sighed that was a long time ago we were in our senior year of high school now. Everyone had changed including me. I was now your average bad boy, played with girls hearts, skipped school to go hang out with my 'friends', flunked almost every class I'd be surprised if I actually graduated. My parents had given up on me, they knew why I was being like this, all because of her. I couldn't be the old me anymore it just brought back to many memories, I couldn't face the pain they brought. I was a coward. I had stopped going to karate as well, the guys stopped going a long time ago, I guess we had all just given up.

As I placed my books into my locker my phone beeped in my pocket signalling I had gotten a message it was probably just Lindsay again asking if I wanted to hook up. I groaned and pulled out my phone to my shock and surprise it was a number that I hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys liked it , please review, favourite, follow whatever just please review. Constructive criticism is highly recommended. Umm yeah oh i have a question just say i wanted to change Kim's name what would you guys have her name be oh and also Jacks name? Just wondering. So yeah review and yeah, have a good day... or night! :D **

**CrazyChikki **


End file.
